


Перчатка

by Dear_Al



Series: Неизменность сути [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, cross-age
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Продолжение «Искусства перевоплощения». Об искусстве манипулирования предметами.
Series: Неизменность сути [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632736
Kudos: 4





	Перчатка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Искусство перевоплощения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392586) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al). 



> AU, кроссэйдж, Альбус младше, маструбация с игрушками

Чем больше времени Альбус проводил в компании Геллерта Гриндельвальда, тем чаще ему казалось, что тот не совсем человек, а скорее явление астрономических масштабов - не то планета, притягивающая к себе спутники и малые тела, не то новооткрытая область пространства-времени, поглощающая все, что окажется на ее пути.* Самого Альбуса тоже и тянуло, и поглощало. Он ловил себя на том, что вместо погружения в трансфигурационные уравнения или в общие споры о новой цели среди магловских промышленных заводов и научных лабораторий то и дело засматривается то на подвижные, узкие пальцы наставника, то на его печальную полуулыбку, улавливает малейшие изменения интонаций и мимолетные гримасы. Альбус начал отвечать друзьям, используя слова, которые были характерны для Геллерта. Перенимал его жесты и привычки. Стал пить черный кофе без сливок. И, наконец, последние месяцы он видел сны про своего наставника. Глупые, неловкие, чуть ли не подростковые! И очень мешающие работе. Да и ночному отдыху тоже.

В усталую голову приходило только самое простое решение — дать уже взбунтовавшемуся телу то, чего оно так жаждало. Нет, разумеется, надоедать Геллерту, не раз со смехом заявлявшему, что самое безопасное для человека его положения — ни к кому не привязываться, а для тела есть дома терпимости, Альбус не собирался. А вот завести любовника, лучше ветреного и нетребовательного, чтобы не возмущался, что встречи так редки… Или, может, выбрать кого-нибудь постарше ради нового опыта?

В первый раз Альбус только удивленно моргнул от столь несвойственной ему прежде мысли. Позже, прокрутив ее несколько раз в голове, нашел небезынтересной. Но времени что-то предпринять так и не выбрал. Да и подходящих кандидатур на примете не оказалось.

Вот он и дотянул до того, что дважды испортил алхимическую основу во время совместных опытов, засмотревшись на играющего с обсидиановым ножом Геллерта, представляя, что было бы, если бы ловкие пальцы ласкали его плоть, а не темное лезвие. Наставник только моргнул удивленно, бросил в Альбуса диагностическими чарами, уточнил, как тот себя чувствует, и после, не слушая никаких возражений, отправил отсыпаться. А на прощание, словно в издевку, обнял за плечи и таким проникновенным тоном пожелал спокойной ночи, задевая губами ухо, что Альбус, перенесшийся порталом к себе домой, чувствовал себя отнюдь не спокойным.

Все неприличные мысли последних недель вернулись сторицей, будоража фантазию и пока не очень ясные желания. Ругаясь себе под нос, Альбус двинулся в спальню, неаккуратно избавляясь на ходу от одежды. Мелькнула мысль о холодном душе, но кто выдержит дольше под ледяным потоком — он сам или набухший до боли член, проверять не хотелось.

Рухнув на кровать, Альбус опустил руку к паху, обхватил себя, провел пару раз по всей длине и застонал в раздражении — облегчение даже не намечалось. Попытки вспомнить что-нибудь из прошлых ночей с разными любовниками тоже не принесли результата. Хотелось… Хотелось почувствовать ладонь на загривке, жесткую, властную, чужой член, трущийся о ягодицы и потом толкающийся внутрь по едва смазанному, двигаясь сразу глубоко и резко, продирая, до той боли, которая делает наслаждение еще острее…

Он изогнулся, скользнул смоченными слюной подушечками пальцев по подрагивающим яйцам, слегка сжал их, пытаясь поймать баланс между грубостью и удовольствием, надавил на вход и, облизнув губы, протолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца. Задвигал рукой, не давая себе времени привыкнуть, не желая упустить ощущение распертости, но всего этого для реализации его мимолетной фантазии тоже оказалось недостаточно.

Взвыв от раздражения и нетерпения, Альбус призвал магией кожаную перчатку из гардероба и наложил на нее чары, размахивая вместо палочки свободной рукой, почти выплевывая слова и нещадно коверкая при этом их латинские корни. Магия послушалась, как будто бы сейчас ей было достаточно одного его желания. И когда перчатка повисла в воздухе, влажно поблескивая смазанными пальцами, он распластался по простыне, приподнявшись на подгибающихся коленях, оттопырив кверху зад, как последняя шлюха из Лютного, и прикусил подушку.

Подмахивать Альбус начал, как только почувствовал первый палец перчатки, коснувшийся уже растянутых мышц входа. От прикосновения грубо выделанной кожи внутри засаднило, но повинующаяся его мыслям перчатка, не дав времени привыкнуть, добавила второй палец, третий… Он просунул руку под живот, обхватил липкую головку члена кольцом из пальцев, чуть сжал, зажмурившись, почти ожидая, что над ухом раздастся насмешливый голос с еле заметным немецким акцентом: «Куда?! Без рук!» — и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда перчатка словно в ответ покинула его тело и отвесила шлепок по ягодицам. Член в руке дернулся одновременно с вырвавшимся у Альбуса стоном. Никто никогда не смел так с ним обращаться. Никому бы он и не позволил. Никому, кроме одного-единственного человека… Вместо которого приходилось довольствоваться собственными воображением и магией. Пока приходилось.

Вторая перчатка, призванная со своей полки почти неосознанно, заткнула ему рот кляпом, превратив стоны и вскрики в подобие мяуканья, пока ее пара глубоко и грязно трахала золотого мальчика, гения, обладателя всевозможных наград…

Кончил Альбус со стоном и сдавленным:

— Геллерт!

*Черные дыры теоретически были предсказаны Шварцвальдом в 1915 году на основе уравнений Эйнштейна.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [То, что мое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700506) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al)




End file.
